


Hello

by misura



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, post-Return of Kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "You save all of their butts and they've got you doing paperwork?" (post-RoK)





	Hello

Fushimi's first thought when he heard the sound of the door opening was that here came yet another Blue, wishing to welcome him back and assure him that they had not for a moment believed him to have been an actual traitor.

(Both were, of course, blatant lies and a waste of his valuable time, so he'd taken to simply ignoring his visitors until they went away. Most of them caught on later rather than sooner, but then, he hadn't joined the Blues because he'd expected them to be smart.)

(Well, maybe he'd expected them to be smarter than Yata, only that was a pretty low bar to clear.)

"What the hell."

 _Not_ a Blue, it would seem. Fushimi sighed and started to count slowly to ten.

At 'four', the first of the stacks of paperwork toppled. The laws of physics being what they were, it took another stack with it, which in turn unbalanced another stack, and so on, et cetera.

It was all very predictable and a trifle boring, although on the plus side, it postponed Yata being able to talk to him for a while. Yata wouldn't actually leave, of course - not even when faced with clear evidence that his presence here was disruptive (or perhaps especially not then).

"You save all of their butts and they've got you doing paperwork?" Yata demanded. He sounded positively outraged. "What's that all about?"

"Yata," Fushimi said by way of greeting, because he had no idea whether it was morning, afternoon or evening and regardless, he wasn't that invested in Yata having a good anything anyway.

Yata glared. "Well?"

"I think there may be a few stacks you missed."

Yata flushed. "I didn't come here to - it was a stupid accident! It's not like I did it on purpose!"

"Whatever." Even Yata wouldn't start an actual fight in the Blue headquarters. That didn't mean Fushimi couldn't have a bit of fun with him, but it did limit his options a bit.

"I'm not going to apologize for something that wasn't even my fault!" Yata said.

Fushimi wondered if he should take any steps to prevent people from walking in. A quick e-mail might do the trick, except that it might also draw Munakata's attention, which rarely ended well.

The man quite simply had no compunction whatsoever about ruining other people's days by prioritizing his own amusement over theirs.

"Did you hear me ask for an apology?"

Yata crossed his arms over his chest and said "Well, good," which was such an obvious misrepresentation of the current situation that Fushimi was struck dumb for a few seconds.

He tried to get some work done - it was what he was here for, after all, but with Yata right there, it was hard to work up the proper level of concentration.

"What did you come here for, anyway?"

Yata scowled. "None of your business."

"Right," said Fushimi. "Then maybe you could get on with it? I'm busy. I don't have time to play with you."

"I - I was worried, okay? About you. I just ... wanted to see how you were doing, that's all."

A normal person might have opened with that. A normal person might have walked in, asked 'how are you doing?', and walked out again, nice and easy. (Better yet, they might have e-mailed.)

"I was doing better before you showed up," said Fushimi. He might have teased Yata with being concerned, but it would have been rather predictable. This way, he kept Yata off-balance - and he could bring up the whole 'you came here especially for me' thing later, anyway.

"I'm sorry, okay? There. Happy now?" Yata glowered.

If Fushimi had been, say, a kitten, he might have felt intimidated. "You really have no spine whatsoever, do you?"

"Unlike _some_ people, I'm not afraid to admit when I've done something wrong," Yata said.

"But, Misaki, didn't you just say that it were my actions that saved everyone's butts - including yours?"

"So what?" said Yata. "I saved yours right after, so from where I'm standing, we're even. I don't owe you a thing, except maybe a good butt-kicking for being stupid enough to risk your life like that in the first place."

"You're welcome to try. Any time."

"You uh need any help cleaning this place up?" Yata asked, looking around.

This new non-confrontational Yata was going to stop being fun very quickly, Fushimi judged. True, they didn't usually meet in a place like this, but even so, there was something more to the whole thing.

"What do you _want_ , Yata? And don't give me some bullshit about it not having anything to do with me. Please. _I'm_ not an idiot."

"Doesn't look that way from where I'm standing," Yata said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fushimi asked. "Like recognizes like?"

Yata shrugged. "Sure. Why not? I'm stupid, you're an idiot - can we get past this, already?"

"And go where?" Fushimi supposed it happened, sometimes, to some people. Growing up. Getting smarter. He hadn't really imagined it ever happening to Yata, though - and, given time, he was pretty sure he might reverse the process. After all, nobody knew all of Yata's weak spots as well as he did.

"How should _I_ know?" Yata said. "Maybe we could get something to eat or something? You still eat, right? I mean, just because you're with the Blues, that doesn't mean _all_ your tastes have changed."

"Misaki. Are you asking me out on a date?" It would certainly be new. It might even be fun.

Yata flushed. "So what if I am? It's a free country, monkey. I can ask anyone I like on a date, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"I could just bend you over a desk right here, you know. I mean, if you're that desperate."

Yata's expression suggested that he actually thought about it for half a second, which was half a second longer than Fushimi would have expected. "What kind of pervert are you? Sheesh. Will you stop screwing around for one damn minute? Just say no if you're not interested."

"But that would be no fun at all." Fushimi considered which of his esteemed colleagues might be persuaded to straighten out the mess in his office by way of apologizing for having doubted his loyalty, in exchange for covert promises not to hold it against them in the future.

The list was gratifyingly long, making the question which ones of them he _didn't_ want to be extra accommodating and wary the next few months. That list was rather shorter.

"Oh, just forget it," said Yata. "You're right, it was stupid. I - "

Fushimi kissed him. It was, he felt, a reasonable alternative to bending Yata over a desk, which had been an idle daydream anyway, and it had the added benefit of shutting Yata up for a couple of seconds, after.

"You're the one who invited me, so you pay for the food."

Yata rolled his eyes. He still looked a little dazed. "Sure. Whatever. Just keep your hands to yourself, monkey."

"Of course," Fushimi said. "As long as you do the same, Misaki."


End file.
